Time after time
by AderinM
Summary: Historia completamente AU. Bella debe cambiar sus planes y su vida. Por ella y su hija. Por lo que pasó una noche de agosto. Por las dudas que lleva consigo y que tarde o temprano tendrá que aclarar. En fin, el destino jugará con eso.
1. 1 VIDA

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE AU... Algo que rondaba por mi mente la semana pasada y decidí publicarla. **_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

_**-VIDA-**_

**1 de abril de 2013**

Solo tenía un minuto sin verla ni escucharla y ya la extrañaba. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, justo hoy, con ocho meses y medio de embarazo y sintiéndose de maravilla, había decidido hacer las últimas compras para terminar de decorar la pequeña habitación que había dispuesto para su bebé. No era que le tomara completamente desprevenida, sabía que en mujeres primerizas y jóvenes –como ella- era común que el nacimiento se adelantara; y eso fue precisamente lo que sucedió. Jaina nació sin dificultades, en una pequeña clínica de Arizona a dos calles del centro comercial en el que Bella escogía un colgante para la puerta de la habitación.

- Aquí está su pequeña – exclamó la enfermera al entrar en la habitación con un pequeño bulto en brazos envuelto en una sábana rosa – completamente sana y lista para comer – continuó al acercarse a la camilla en que Bella se encontraba recostada. De inmediato la joven extendió los brazos para acoger a su hija en ellos por primera vez. Temblaba por dentro, se veía tan pequeña e indefensa que por instinto la llevó directo a su pecho, tenerla cerca la tranquilizaba. La enfermera le ayudó a acomodar a la bebé para que pudiera empezar a comer; y fue maravilloso, Bella jamás olvidaría ni un segundo de ese momento.

"Jaina" lo había decidido desde hace mucho, por si era niña. No quiso que el doctor le revelara el sexo del bebé, era más emocionante así.

Luego de algunos minutos se quedaron completamente solas en la sala. Jaina comía con entusiasmo y Bella la observaba embelesada. Era demasiado pequeña, sobre todo para responder una de las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza desde el principio: ¿A quién se parecía? Lo poco que lograba notar era la tenue mota de cabello obscuro en su cabeza, pero eso no decía mucho; ambos tenían el cabello del mismo color… La piel? Misma respuesta. Jaina se retorció un poco, quizá su forma de comunicar que estaba satisfecha….. Y ahora…? Bella trató de cambiar de posición, pero no pudo, estaba bastante adolorida aun; miró hacia la puerta implorando que la enfermera regresara pronto, Jaina aun se movía en sus brazos un poco más inquieta. Con suavidad empezó a mecerla en movimientos casi imperceptibles pero que de alguna forma surtían el efecto deseado: la pequeña se tranquilizó. Lentamente se quedó dormida.

"Nada, absolutamente nada dañaría a esa niña" Arizona era un buen lugar, el sur por si mismo lo era; tal vez en unos meses se mudaría de ciudad; todo dependía de las circunstancias y del rumbo que tomara la nueva vida que había decidido iniciar desde que dejó Forks. Serían una pequeña familia, pero ella haría hasta lo imposible para brindarle la felicidad y amor que merecía. Y quizá llegado el momento, responder esa pregunta: ¿Quién?

* * *

_**Listo, es corto, lo se... apenas empieza. Cuidado con las fechas, tienen motivo y pretexto.**_

_**Espero reviews, les gusta, no les gusta...?**_

_**En fin, muy buenas noches...**_

_**Nos leemos, y gracias por leer...**_

_**^.^**_


	2. 2 FELIZ

**Bien, aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Es extraño... la historia tiene visitas, más de las que esperaba jeje, pero ningún review... es tan mala de verdad? Haganmelo saber y tratare de mejorar jeje... **

**Gracias a quienes se suscribieron a la historia, eso me dio muchos animos para continuarla!**

**REPITO: Los personajes no son míos! Los nuevos sip jeje.**

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capitulo 2**

**FELIZ**

**15 de mayo de 2013**

Estaba más que nervioso. Si durmió dos horas seguidas la noche anterior fueron muchas. Después de dos años de noviazgo y 10 meses de estar oficialmente comprometidos, hoy por fin sería el gran día: Sara y él se casarían. Estaba tan feliz por eso, después de tanto buscar, cuando menos lo espero vino ella a revolucionarlo todo y el amor entre ambos llego pronto. La universidad hizo que retrasaran los planes de boda, cosa que ambos sabían era inevitable.

Edward miró el reloj, aun faltaba más de una hora para que iniciara la ceremonia, su madre Esme daba vueltas por toda la casa haciendo los últimos preparativos – si es que aun había más que hacer-. Es cuchó un par de toques en la puerta y antes de que pudiera decir "adelante" esta ya se había abierto, dejando entrar a una chica menuda y con mirada expresiva: su media hermana Alice.

- Hola hermanito! – saludó con entusiasmo – Listó para el gran paso? – preguntó mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo.

- Mas que nunca – contestó Edward, regalándole una sonrisa – Y tu? Lista para ser oficialmente la cuñada de Sara….

- Mmmm… - repuso Alice…- Lista no, resignada…. Hey pero no te ofendas, estoy dispuesta a todo porque mi hermano favorito sea feliz, así que no te preocupes, seré de hoy en adelante una buena chica con ella…

Desde el principio, cuando Alice se enteró del noviazgo de Ed con Sara, las cosas no marcharon bien entre ellas dos, no porque Sara fuera la típica novia insoportable, más bien porque Alice no terminaba de encontrarle "buena combinación con Edward" como lo había dicho en alguna ocasión y por más intentos que Sara hizo por congeniar con la hermana de su novio, llegó al punto en que se rindió y llevar tan solo una relación cordial y educada con la joven.

- Gracias – contestó Edward con ironía y le devolvió el abrazo…- por cierto, piensas ir así a la iglesia? – preguntó al percatarse de su atuendo.

- Lo consideré un momento, pero mamá lo descubrió a tiempo así que justo en este momento iba a mi habitación a cambiarme… - le dio un beso en la mejilla y dando saltitos fue hacia la puerta. – Ah, te aviso que en menos de cinco minutos papá vendrá charlar contigo, ya sabes… consejos de hombre a hombre jaja… Bueno, nos vemos en una hora.

Bien, era el turno ahora de Carlisle; quien si bien no era su padre biológico, se había ganado ese título en todo el tiempo en que había cuidado de él y su madre, desde que tenía seis años. Era hombre de pocas palabras y grandes sentimientos así, que dijera lo que dijera, seguramente valdría la pena.

….

Ese mismo día, algunos minutos antes de las cuatro de la tarde, Edward Cullen y Sara Wright pronunciaron sus votos matrimoniales, jurándose amor eterno e incondicional. Para Edward fue ese día uno de los momentos más felices de su vida que no tendría comparación hasta año y medio después cuando nació Jasen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Y bien? Que piensan... ?

Jeje espero demorar poco para el próximo capítulo y prometo que será más largo...

Nos leemos!

Saludos!

** MSP**


	3. AMIGAS

**Hola! Hey, perdon por el retraso, pero aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y espero sus comentarios!**

**OJO CON LAS FECHAS!**

* * *

_**:::::::::::::::::: Amigas ::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Algunos años antes…**

**Forks, 1996**

Sería el primer cumpleaños que estaría fuera de casa. No le molestaba, eran unas "vacaciones" estupendas. A su padre Charly, le habían ofrecido un nuevo trabajo en aquella ciudad y esta temporada la pasarían ahí para ver que tan bien la familia se podría acoplar a un cambio tan drástico. Eso Bella no lo sabía y no fue hasta unos meses más tarde, cuando la matricularon en una nueva escuela que supo que todo lo que conocía cambiaría.

El primer día de clases en la escuela local de Forks fue tal como lo esperó. Los niños eran diferentes, los maestros, los salones, la hora del almuerzo, todo. No le gustó. Y es que para una niña "normal" de ocho años tal vez hubiese sido fácil hacer amigos el primer día en la nueva escuela; pero no para Isabella Swan. Todo el día la pasó sola, entrar a segundo grado no era bueno, sobre todo porque los demás ya se conocían desde primero y de ninguna manera a alguien le interesaría hacerse amigo de una niña nueva. Sin embargo al final de clases cuando Charlie y Renne fueron por ella a la escuela, pudo ser lo suficientemente convincente para que sus padres creyeran lo contrario.

Esa era Bella: la niña tímida, madura para su edad, anormalmente reflexiva para tener ocho años, adorada por sus padres y quienes la conocían….. ah y amante de los animales y seres débiles e indefensos.

La primer semana fue lo mismo, y esperaba que siguiera de la misma manera por mucho tiempo, en realidad no le preocupaba demasiado, por lo menos no se aburría durante la hora del almuerzo ya que atrás del comedor había un lindo jardín repleto de flores y plantas en el que se entretendría buscando bichos. El siguiente lunes decidió llevar un recipiente para atrapar orugas, simplemente las mantenía un día para observarlas, dibujarlas y al final liberarlas en el mismo lugar que las había tomado.

- Qué haces? – una inesperada voz a su espalda la desconcentró justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer entrar un gusano marrón en su frasco de vidrio, eso le molesto un poco.

- Nada…- contestó simplemente dándose la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba a tiempo que escondía el recipiente tras de sí. Si no se equivocaba, ese niño se llamaba Edward e iba con ella en su clase, era todo lo que sabía.

- Que tienes ahí? – preguntó Edward señalando el frasco que alcanzaba a distinguirse tras su espalda.

- Nada… - respondió una vez más algo nerviosa. Edward la miró con suspicacia, y una sonrisa algo burlona desde el punto de vista de Bella, eso no le gustó, odiaba que se burlaran. Sin decirle nada más se fue del lugar y regresó al salón de clases, no faltaba mucho para que iniciara.

Durante los siguientes días abandonó la "caza" de gusanos, no quería que nadie la descubriera y mucho menos ese niño Edward a quien luego de su encuentro en el jardín había decidido observar más detenidamente. Era un chico común, en realidad no tenía tantos amigos quizá por el aire altanero y algo presuntuoso que Bella había notado, tampoco tenía buenas notas y nunca respondía una pregunta en clase, solo era bueno para el soccer.

Luego de poco más de un mes por fin había logrado un acercamiento con alguien, aunque en realidad fue Luna, su nueva amiga, quien le empezó a hablar durante la clase de ciencias al invitarla a su equipo en el experimento de la semana. Luna era todo lo contrario a ella: extrovertida, graciosa, parlanchina, etc; y ser amiga de Luna significaba serlo de más de la mitad de la clase.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**2 de abril de 2013**

- Donde está mi nueva sobrina? – la voz estruendosa de Luna al entrar a la habitación en la que Bella y la bebé se encontraban hizo que todos los que estaban en ella pusieran la vista en la recién llegada. Bella no pudo evitar dibujar una enorme sonrisa en sus labios en cuanto la vió.

- Hola Luna – saludó extendiendo los brazos para recibir el inminente abrazo que su amiga estaba a punto de darle.

- Cómo estas querida? En cuanto me llamaste tomé el primer vuelo que pude conseguir, no podía esperar a conocer a mi sobrina, es más ni siquiera he dejado el equipaje, está justo en el lobby del hospital, no me dejaron subir con el por más que insistí y como la hora de visita se estaba pasando tuve que confiar en una amable señora que se ofreció a cuidarlo mientras yo subía –

- Me imagino amiga jajaja…- sonrió, Luna nunca cambiaría. – Quieres conocerla?

- Claro Bella, que esperabas? – contestó entusiasmada.

Bella se enderezo un poco para alcanzar la pequeña cuna que estaba a un costado de la cama de donde tomó con suavidad a la bebé que dormía plácidamente en ella intentando no despertarla.

- Le di de comer hace un par de horas y se quedó profundamente dormida, quieres tomarla?

- Por supuesto… - dijo animada extendiendo los brazos – solo que tendrás que decirme como hacerla, sabes que soy la persona menos maternal que conoces – Con cuidado Bella recostó a su hija entre los brazos de Luna. – Eres hermosa pequeña… - susurró la muchacha intentando mecerla… - y ya encontraste un nombre para ella? – preguntó.

- Se llama Jaina – contestó Bella acariciando la cabecita de la bebé …

- Mmmm… Jaina, suena bien… y el apellido…? – cuestionó, dirigiendo una mirada profunda hacia Bella, sabía que acababa de entrar a un tema delicado, pero no le importo.

- Jaina Swan – respondió simplemente.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Forks 1996**

- Y tú qué quieres ser cuando seas grande? – preguntó Luna antes de dar una gran mordida al pedazo de pizza.

- Estudiaré biología…- respondió Bella animada – y tú?

- Yo…. Mmmm…. Aun no lo sé…me gustaría viajar alrededor del mundo y conocer muchos lugares… podría ser cantante… tú podrías venir conmigo si quieres, supongo que para ese entonces seguiremos siendo amigas. Bella sonrió, cada vez extrañaba un poco menos Arizona.

**

* * *

**

**Listo, las cosas van tomando forma, poco a poco... Ustedes sean pacientes y verán que pasará con estos dos...**

**Gracias por leer...**

**Y vamos! Un review no cuesta nada... o si?**

**Un beso! Bye!**


	4. Cuando todo comenzó parte 1

**HOLA! Bien, es raro ver que hay tantas visitas y ningún review... Me haría muy muy feliz que me dejaran aunque sea un pequeño comentario... **

**Y bien, sin más preámbulos vayamos al fic.**

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

**Cuando todo comenzó**

**1**

**Agosto de 2012**

Bella Swan caminaba por el pasillo central de la universidad; de cierta manera, hoy era un día decisivo y estaba más que nervosa, como solía estarlo cada vez que tenía que recibir alguna noticia académica. Esta era especial, meses antes había presentado varios exámenes para matricularse en un posgrado en Francia, por fin sabría los resultados. Entro a la dirección general después de anunciarse con la secretaria a cargo y fue cuestión de minutos para que recibiera un sobre amarillo membretado con su nombre. Desde antes había planeado esperar para abrirlo en su casa, cualquiera que fuera la respuesta creía que debía estar sola para recibirla, en cualquiera de los dos casos no sabría como reaccionaría, así que no pretendía hacer el ridículo en frente de medio mundo. Lo único que hizo antes de marcharse fue enviarle un breve mensaje a Luna, a quien había prometido avisarle cuando tuviera ese sobre en las manos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Para Edward, rogar nunca sería la alternativa para solucionar los problemas, por eso luego de discutir con Sara y tratar de explicarle repetidamente que sus celos eran infundados y hasta inmaduros, decidió dejarla marchar. Eso había sido hace dos semanas, en las cuales no había tenido noticia de ella y comenzaba a angustiarse además de extrañarla increíblemente. Sabia por Sophie, una de las mejores amigas de Sara, que ella estaba bien, pero que no quería verlo y según ella por el bien de ambos debían darse un tiempo. "Tiempo para qué?" se preguntaba él, sus sentimientos hacia ella eran claros y lo más real que había tenido nunca: era el amor de su vida, asi de fácil… Claro, a veces le exasperaban sus celos y discutían, pero nunca habían llegado a una situación similar. Era lo que más le aterraba… ¿Qué tal si ella dudaba? A esas alturas algo así lo destruiría, y se sentía un imbécil por eso ya que nunca imagino depender tanto de alguien.

Era apenas la segunda copa de vodka que bebía, no que le gustara tanto el alcohol pero como bien decía Emmett, a veces servía para aclarar las ideas. Y justo como si lo hubiera invocado con este pensamiento, el sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba y ella no podía controlarlo: lo había logrado! Uno de sus más grandes sueños se estaba cumpliendo. Iría a Francia el próximo semestre para terminar ahí sus estudios y después algún reto más. Con nerviosismo cogió el teléfono, tenía que contárselo a Luna lo antes posible!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

- Te lo digo amigo, despreocúpate… Asi son las mujeres! Deja que se le pase, tal vez tenga razón… necesitan descansar uno del otro… - se escuchaba la voz de Emmett tras la bocina.

- No es tan fácil como tú lo pones, no lo entenderías.

- Claro que entiendo, eres un cursi enamorado que ya no puede vivir sin su bella damisela – contesto enseguida su amigo en tono sarcástico.

- No es asi…! – trató de defenderse

- No?... jajaja, deberías escucharte! Tu voz da más lástima que…

- Bueno bueno, ya entendí… y que otra cosa sugieres…?

- Si te lo digo juras hacerme caso…?

- Depende…

- No será nada que no hayas hecho antes… solo debes quitarte el polvo y tratar de sacar algo de lo que eras antes…

- Al grano…

- Sal de fiesta! Como en los viejos tiempos! Sin conocer a nadie, solo tu y lo que traiga la noche…

- Pero qué estás loco?- exclamó Edward – No pretendo serle infiel a Sara.

- No te estoy diciendo que lo seas… Lo que insinúo es que te des la oportunidad de divertirte solo, te lo digo en serio, y no por eso pretendo que hagas algo que atente contra tu noviazgo. Solo sal y diviértete.

- No lo se Emmett, hace mucho que no hago eso… me sentiría ridículo llegando solo a algún lugar.

- Siempre hay con quien congeniar…

- Ya te dije que no…

- Me refiero a bailar, platicar, desahogarte, lo que sea… y que mejor con alguien que no conozcas…

- Suena tonto.

- Haz lo que quieras entonces… nada te da gusto caray! – repuso su amigo con aire resignado.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al final, ninguno de los escasos vestidos la convenció. Para empezar usar ese tipo de ropa no era su estilo y andaría incómoda todo el tiempo. Hoy por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía segura de algo, era una de las ocasiones en que sentía que podía conquistar al mundo sin importarle nada. Tenía la carta de aceptación de la universidad de Lyon, la beca para vivir ahí y un sinfín de cosas por hacer. Una noche para ella, para divertirse, para hacer locuras no eran para temer ni para echarse para atrás; Luna se lo había dicho por teléfono y la había convencido para hacerlo, tenía mucho que celebrar!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Casi se arrepiente al dar el primer paso dentro de ese bar, era viernes y estaba abarrotado, en su mayoría por grupos de amigos o parejas, pocas eran las personas que iban solas y seguramente esperaban a alguien. Se sentó en la barra tratando de no llamar la atención, lo cual siendo él era prácticamente imposible, sabía que era atractivo para el sexo opuesto y que siempre que entraba a algún lugar la mirada de muchas de las mujeres volteaban a verlo, era inevitable. Inconscientemente dejo escapar una risita, se podría decir que era egocéntrico, y sí, tal vez un poco.

- Va a pedir algo? – la voz del mesero lo distrajo.

- Un whisky en las rocas por favor…

- En un momento

Observó a su alrededor, al fondo del lugar había un pequeño escenario, en donde según el animador, en treinta minutos comenzaría la ronda de karaoke. Catar no era lo suyo, solo vería.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al final su "espíritu aventurero" se contuvo de entrar a una de las discos más cotizadas de la región. Prefirió la seguridad de un lugar conocido al que en alguna ocasión acudió con sus amigas de la universidad. Al entrar una multitud cantaba a coro una de las canciones de moda, sonrió y con la mirada rápidamente buscó las pantallas que mostraban la letra de dicha melodía para unirse a ellos… El reto a vencer era subirse a ese escenario y cantar en frente de todos… Claro, alguna bebida le ayudaría a suavizar la voz.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**C O N T I N U A R A…..**

* * *

**Sip, algunas cosas son bastante predecibles... o no? jeje... pero no se confien, que todo puede pasar...**

**Un abrazo y gracias por leer!**


	5. Cuando todo comenzó parte 2

**HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS... MIL DISCULPAS POR EL ENORME RETRASO... NO HAY EXCUSA... ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO LO COMPENSE!**

**UN BESO GIGANTE... **

**Nota: recuerden que hay cambios de tiempo, cuidado con las fechas... ^.^**

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

**Cuando todo comenzó**

**2**

**15 de abril de 2013**

Jaina se había quedado dormida. Para Bella no era fácil acoplarse a este enorme giro que había dado su vida, estaba feliz claro y adoraba por sobre todo a su hija, pero en el fondo estaba aterrada. Despacio salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado para hacer el menor ruido. Aun se sentía un poco adolorida, la ropa que tenía no le quedaba, sentía que no se daba abasto, definitivamente cuidar a un bebé era agotador y más aun en los últimos dos días que Luna había tenido que regresar a Quebec, ahora si estaba sola. Se dirigió a la pequeña cocina y se sirvió un generoso vaso de agua, no tenía hambre pero debía comer, un sándwich sería suficiente. Llego a la sala y se tumbo en el sillón más grande, en tres horas su pequeña despertaría reclamando su ración de comida, aprovecharía este tiempo para reacomodar algunas cosas que le faltaban: ropita de Jaina, accesorios, etc.

El reloj marcaba las 7 de la noche, y como si fuera una alarma programada los leves quejidos de la bebé interrumpieron la labor de Bella. Rápidamente se puso de pie y fue hacia la habitación y como lo esperó, Jaina agitaba animosamente brazos y piernas en busca de atención.

- Ya voy amor…! – avisó la joven madre entrando al baño rápidamente para lavarse las manos.

- A ver quien tiene hambre…? – le hablaba cariñosamente mientras la sostenía en brazos. Meciéndola levemente camino con ella hasta la cama matrimonial en la que ella dormía y se sentó en la orilla para poder darle de comer. Mientras Jaina comía plácidamente, Bella la observaba, no podía cansarse de hacerlo, con ternura acarició su rosada mejilla mientras la bebé succionaba. Nunca lo imagino, o por lo menos no ahora, tener hijos estaba en sus planes a largo plazo cuando encontrara al amor de su vida o por lo menos al finalizar la universidad, tener un trabajo estable y un buen respaldo económico. Siempre se lo dijeron: traer hijos al mundo no es cualquier cosa. Y vaya que no! Su situación en esos momentos era completamente un desastre. Ni el amor de su vida, ni universidad, ni trabajo y mucho menos estabilidad económica. No tenía nada. Bueno, en realidad si lo tenía, contaba con el tesoro más preciado: su hija. No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo, pero haría lo que fuera necesario para darle a ese bebé todo lo que necesitara y lo que menos le faltaría sería amor, cariño y protección, de su cuenta corría que así fuera. Minutos después, al parecer ya satisfecha, Jaina comenzó a retorcerse inquieta, debía sacarle el aire, la colocó recargada en su hombro y con leves golpecitos en su espalda procedió a hacerlo.

Caminaba por el pequeño departamento aun con su hija en brazos, se quedó en el marco de la puerta de la sala observando la montaña de libros que tenía que guardar aún y al hacerlo sentía un nudo en el estómago. El estudio y la universidad debían esperar, ahora lo más importante era conseguir trabajo y a alguien de confianza que pudiera cuidar a Jaina mientras ella no podía; bajo la mirada… Cómo podría dejarla sola tan pequeña? Era algo que tenía que hacer, si no el dinero que tenía ahorrado se terminaría más rápido de lo planeado y aunque recibía cierta pensión desde la muerte de sus padres, no era suficiente; con eso apenas le alcanzaba para pagar la renta del departamento y abastecerse de lo indispensable.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Agosto de 2012**

**Bella**

Nada mal, el tipo que tenía el micrófono en ese momento se había adueñado de los aplausos del público, y no era para menos ya que sin duda cantaba fenomenal. Bella llevaba apenas 2 copas, lo suficiente para colocarla de muy buen humor, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a beber.

- Y ahora, joven amigo – comentó el DJ- que tal si invita a cantar con usted a alguien más? – Siguió -… Quién se anima? – Ante tal pregunta todos los asistentes vociferaron un "Yo" al unísono, sobre todo las mujeres. – Veamos…. – continuó hablando el animador… -

Casi sin saber de qué manera, minutos después, Bella pisaba el escenario junto con otras cinco personas. Bien, si iba a hacer algo "atrevido", podría empezar cantando frente a un centenar de desconocidos y junto a un hombre terriblemente sexy que sostenía el micrófono, nada mejor para ponerla "a prueba" , suerte que las tenues luces enmascaraban el rubor de sus mejillas… La melodía comenzó y para su fortuna conocía la letra… "I could stay awake just to hear your breathing…." Se escuchó que cantaba el antiguo "solista"; al parecer el canto era lo suyo, no parecía intimidado por el público y claro era bastante atractivo. Era su turno, a la mitad de la primera estrofa el desconocido amateur le pasó el micrófono… Al diablo la pena!, si había bebido y algún efecto ya había causado el alcohol, en ese instante le sirvió para tomar el aparato y cantar, simplemente eso…. Y luego el coro en el que el estruendo de las voces se escuchaba aun más…! Sentía correr la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo… mientras las demás personas en el escenario cantaban, aprovechó para mirar disimuladamente al chico que tenía a lado… Era lindo, eso ni la menor duda… y esos ojos caray! No podía distinguirlos con claridad, pero casi apostaría a que eran verdes… y ese color era su punto débil.

- Tu turno… - la "gentil" voz del "chico-sexy-desconocido" la hizo tomar el micrófono de nuevo… justo para el final de la canción… era emocionante…

- Un gran aplauso por favor por esta gran interpretación…! – el animador hablaba de nuevo mientras iban bajando del escenario y otros más subían, al parecer ya más animados…

Bien, regresaría a la barra donde estaba, dejaría que algunos más cantaran, tomaría un par de tragos más mientras tanto, e iría de nuevo al escenario.

- Lo hiciste muy bien… - una voz a sus espaldas apenas audible entre a música y las voces de la nueva canción la hicieron voltear hacia donde provenía… De inmediato sus alarmas de pánico se activaron… "Él" le hablaba a "ella"? Si, miró hacia diferentes direcciones y en efecto, no había nadie más a quien se pudiera referir.

- Ahm… gracias… - fue lo único que atinó a decir...

- Donde está tu mesa…? – preguntó de inmediato.

- Estoy en la barra… - con cada palabra y cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los verdes (sí, ya lo había comprobado) de él, sentía que sus mejillas subían de temperatura y se ponían cada vez más de un tono carmesí.

- Entonces vienes sola? – continuó el...

- Si… digo… no… ejem… estoy esperando a alguien… - mintió, de inmediato se maldijo mentalmente por haberlo hecho, cobardía, era eso y nada más…

-Oh…- exclamó el chico con algo de decepción… - puedo acompañarte si quieres, claro... en lo que llega tu cita o quien quiera que estés esperando. – añadió más animado -… yo también vengo solo, suelo hacerlo, me encanta conocer gente… que dices…?

Ahora todo se había complicado más, si le decía que no se iba a ver de lo más grosera, y obviamente NO quería negarse; pero ya había dicho que esperaba a alguien, y a la larga ese "alguien" jamás llegaría… y sería bastante vergonzosa la situación… claro que a última hora podía ingeniárselas de alguna forma…

- Por qué no? – dijo en respuesta, tratando de parecer casual, él sonrió y la siguió hasta la barra, en donde tuvieron que esperar algunos minutos para que se desocuparan algunos lugares.

….

**Edward**

Sí, definitivamente era ella… Sonrió con ironía. De todas las personas que conocía, a quien menos esperó ver en un lugar así fue a la "pequeña" Bella Swan, tenía tiempo sin saber de ella, la última vez la encontró de casualidad en la Universidad, ya que había ido a visitar a Sara y ambas estudiaban lo mismo. En esa ocasión ella no lo había visto, estaba en la biblioteca demasiado concentrada buscando alguna información rara para algún trabajo igual de raro como siempre, ese tipo de lugares eran su "ambiente natural" no un cantabar (karaoke), y mucho menos el escenario de este. Siguió observándola desde lejos, recordando irremediablemente viejos tiempos. La música terminó y ella bajo del escenario, desde donde la siguió con la mirada y también pudo distinguir que no iba precisamente sola. Eso era más interesante aun, se acercó lo más que pudo una vez que se instalaron. Ella hablaba con nerviosismo, lo veía en su mirada, seguro el sujeto con el que estaba apenas lo conocía, siempre se comportaba así con gente nueva. Ahora lo miró a él, no era que le importara demasiado, pero por si a caso. Buena ropa, buen aspecto, personalidad… parecía de fiar.

- Te invito un trago…! – una melena rizada y rubia le quitó el ángulo de visión. Frente a él una mujer le extendió una copa. – Tiene tiempo que llegaste, asi que debo suponer que vienes solo… Yo vengo con algunos amigos, si quieres unírtenos… - le invitó… señalando hacia una mesa en la cual estaban unas diez personas… Edward no lo pensó mucho, dio un último vistazo a donde estaba Bella y asintió decidido hacia la chica rizada.

…..

**Bella**

A fin de cuentas no había sido tan incomodo socializar con un completo desconocido, de quien solo sabía el nombre: Alex. No estaba segura si por las cervezas y los tragos que había tomado su "otra yo" había salido a relucir, o por el simple hecho de no estar con alguien conocido ante quien se sintiera extrañamente obligada a ser "solo Bella".

- De verdad cantas bien! Salud por eso! – levanto su copa Al.

- Salud! - Exclamó Bella , definitivamente, era el alcohol… Que más daba! Esta noche no podía pintar mejor.

…...

**Edward**

Era bien sabido por sus amigos cercanos y no tan cercanos, y aceptado por el mismo que jamás sería un buen bebedor, que más de tres copas lo ponían en un estado poco conveniente para poder pensar las cosas coherentemente, o las pensaba tanto que llegaba a conclusiones ilógicas o simplemente no correspondientes con su presente; fue fugazmente este pensamiento el que pasó por su cabeza cuando ya estaba plantado interrumpiendo la conversación de una pareja. No pudo evitar regocijarse al ver la cara de asombro y sorpresa por parte de ella.

- Edward..? – exclamó Bella con evidente sorpresa. El aludido asintió y dibujó en su cara su típica media sonrisa.

- Tu cita? – preguntó Alex a Bella dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a Edward….

- Ahmm… no no, en realidad yo no…

- Es que no piensas saludarme Bells….? – preguntó Edward sin importarle que había una tercera persona.

- Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Bella, no es que no le diera gusto, siempre era grato verlo; solo que esta vez definitivamente era lo último que hubiese esperado….

- Yo? Pues me sentí con ganas de socializar, conocer gente, hacer nuevos amigos…. Tú sabes…. – respondió Edward en seguida, en un tono sospechosamente jovial y suelto. Bella lo notó en seguida: ya había bebido de más.

- Si quieres charlamos ahorita – apuntó Alex algo confundido e incómodo, tomando la copa.

- No no… para nada… lo siento, es que me cayó de sorpresa…. Alex, te presento a Edward… Un amigo de hace años…

- Diez y seis… - interrumpió Edward

- Edward… el es Alex, aun amigo de…

- Hace algunas horas... – agregó Alex alegremente.

- Mucho gusto camarada… Debo decirte compañero que los amigos de Bells, son mis amigos… asi que bienvenido…! – se quedó un momento en silencio…- Seguro que solo eres su amigo….? –

- Edward….- murmuró Bella como advertencia.

- Si, solo eso… - afirmó el chico de buena gana.

- Porque debo decirte también, que esta señorita no es cualquier persona… Y si algún chico "guapo", ojiverde... como tú, pretende propasarse con ella… Aquí está su amigo Edward Cullen para defenderla.

- Edward no es necesario… – comentó Bella tratando de mantener la calma. A estas alturas las cosas no estaban saliendo tan bien como lo esperaba; y debía admitirlo, encontrarse con Edward había venido a arruinarlo todo. No es que no lo quisiese... al contrario, era de los amigos que conservaba de la infancia y tenía un especial y enorme afecto por el (quizá más de lo que a ella le gustaría admitir). Pero hoy no era el momento ni el lugar.

- Tranquilo hermano… No pienso hacerle nada malo…- habló Alex… - qué te parece si mejor nos presentas a tus nuevos amigos… asi el grupo aumenta. – cambió el tema.

Edward se lo pensó unos segundos y asintió. Con un movimiento de la cabeza los invitó a seguirlo. Alex tomo la mano de Bella para llevarla hacia donde Edward les indicaba. Ella se ruborizó por eso.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**15 de abril de 2013**

Eran más de las diez de la noche, pero por fin la última torre de cosas a guardar estaba dentro de la caja. Las cosas que le transportaban de nuevo a lo que pasó hacía nueve meses. Precisamente esa noche a _él_ se le ocurrió que contarles a todos quién era Bella Swan.

**Flash Back**

Los "nuevos amigos" de Edward eran agradables, y si no era así el frenesí de los tragos los ponía de buen humor. Cada ronda alguien se animaba a cantar, y todos los demás hacían los coros. Afortunadamente para Bella, la ligera impertinencia que mostró Edward al principio se disolvió entre todos los comentarios y chistes del grupo, y ahora se mostraba parlanchín y entusiasta; abrazaba a Alex por los hombros y brindaba con él. Inició un canción de los noventas, de esas famosas que todos se saben, esta vez nadie del grupo cantó en el escenario, pero desde la mesa coreaban toda la letra; al finalizar los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y los comentarios fueron surgiendo como llovizna.

- Recordabas esa Bells….?- preguntó Edward en alzando la voz desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- Jajaja… Todos la recordamos Edward…!- asintió.

- Pero esa canción Bells, recuerdas cuando se puso de moda…? Cuando finalizamos el sexto grado…!

- Yo ya iba en secundario cuando eso paso..! – comentó un pelirrojo que estaba junto a Alex y había seguido la conversación; todos empezaron a rememorar aquella época...

- Ese año Bells ganó el premio a la mejor estudiante del curso... – comentó Edward subiendo la voz- … Bueno, En realidad siempre lo ganaba… Desde que la conocí en segundo grado, era la niña más sabelotodo de la escuela… Recuerdas cuando te conocí Bells? – esta vez dirigiéndose a ella. Bella asintió; no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba. - … A Bells le gusta coleccionar bichos raros… Ese día buscabas gusanos; tú quisiste ocultarlo, pero yo te observaba desde mucho antes de que te dieras cuenta…!

Y así continuó el monologo de Edward, en el que en el transcurso de tres canciones, les resumió lo que había sido la vida escolar de Bella. Eso no podía estar pasando, esta sería la noche en la que Bella no sería la Bella de siempre y tenía que venir precisamente Edward Cullen a descubrirla ante todos… Los cuales de cualquier forma seguían siendo prácticamente desconocidos, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse molesta… Sin embargo, era extraño y contradictorio lo que sentía cada de él detallaba algún pasaje de su historia, cosas que ni ella misma recordaba con tanta exactitud y que de otro modo para él, aun estaban muy presentes… _¿Por qué?_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_¿Por qué? _Fue la pregunta que llenó su cabeza al día siguiente. _¿Por qué sintió debilidad? ¿Por qué se dejó llevar? ¿Por qué al final de la noche fue tan le importante que Edward Cullen recordara tantas cosas referente a ella? ¿Por qué?_

Terminó de poner cinta adhesiva para asegurar que la caja no se abriera. Los recuerdos se aglomeraban en su memoria. Ya no había más que hacer. Ella ahora tenía una hija, Edward se casaría en poco tiempo y de Alex no sabía nada.

**C O N T I N U A R A…..**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Espero sus comentariooooooos...! ^.^**


End file.
